Lava Bubbles
by sruti
Summary: Ginny is in a band. Soon the band becomes popular, but no one at Hogwarts, or anyone else knows who these people in the band are. Soon everyone finds out, but tradegy hits... Please give it a chance and read, and review.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: June 3, 1997

The OWLs broght great stress over Hogwarts. Especially for the 6th years who had realized how terrifying they would be if you didn't study enough. Not that Ginny did badly last year. She had 6 Outstandings, and got Excellents and Satisfactories on everything else. Last year, she worked on it. This year, she was busy. A few months ago, she had auditioned for a part as a singer, for a band. A new record company had opened and got people to audition for parts. They allowed the band to get a style and sing their own songs....but the company could reject their songs if they didn't suit them.

At the present, Lava Bubbles, the name wich was chosen for them, got a song for a radio debut.

Luna turned her radio on. The 6th years exams did  
start tommorow, but she wouldn't miss Ginny and Alex's  
debut performance for anything. After a few  
advertisements, Ginny's beautiful voice, Alex's guitar  
and the other band members started.

Alex and Ginny were in a band called Lava Bubbles. It  
was an all girl group that they had been working on  
for half of a year. They didn't have a whole CD yet,  
but they had several good songs.

After the song finished, Luna turned the radio off and  
a few minutes later, Ginny and Alex walked through the  
newly installed floo system, into the 7th years common  
room. Luna was there, with special permission from Dumbledore.

"Did you hear us?" Ginny asked Luna. She was excited  
and practically flying.

"Yes, of course," Luna responded. "I promised I  
would."

"How were we?" Alex asked. She was so excited and  
happy.

"You guys were great!" Luna responded. She smiled.  
Luna had never seen Alex so...smiley.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked.

"There studying in the common room," Luna anwsered, "I  
didn't tell anyone about you two. Really," she added  
when Ginny still looked worried. "Though I still don't  
understand why-"

"It's hard to explain. I don't want everyone  
knowing..." Ginny broke off.

"I'm going to go see Cam," Alex said getting up.  
"She's at Coventry right now."

"Bye," Luna said.

"Yeah. See you." Ginny took out some floo powder for  
her.

"Thanks!" Alex walked over to the fireplace, "BTW-"

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked. "BTW?"

"What am I? Your dictionary?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "I'll see you this weekend"

"They're going to laugh at me if they find out," she said  
softly.

'They' was the Trio, and rest of the 7th years.

"No they won't," Luna reassured Gin, though she didn't think a party would be in store when they realized where Ginny was running off to every week.

"I know," she said softly, "I know."

Ginny had been a good student, turning her homework  
in and all that. She was in her 6th year of Hogwarts, and up until  
now, juggled singing lessons with schoolwork. She didn't have a lot of  
financial help from her parents at the moment, and knew that she had  
to have some source of income, by the time, or at least a little  
after, she graduated.

Alex, was looking for a part time job to do after high  
school to pay for college. She was going to a music  
college that fall. She had been doing various  
concerts, and another job to pay for it. The rest was  
from loan. She was a Coventry witch, and went to a  
muggle school in Marble Bay, Massachusetts. She  
was in her senior year.  
Being a Coventry Witch, she could read minds. It used to be an out of  
control thing, but she can only break into other's thoughts when she  
wanted to now.  
Alex's personality, is very sarcastic. It didn't seem like it to  
anyone who only saw her that day, but it normally, it is.

The other guitarist in the band is a 19 year old  
music store owner. She 's very friendly, with a  
personality far more bubbly, unlike  
Alex. Her name is Lana. Lana graduated from  
Hogwarts around a year ago. The music store was,  
somewhat, a gift for her 18th birthday. Lana's dad  
gave her the empty warehouse. About a month later, it  
was filled with electric guitars, drums, and other  
instruments. The store also sold some records.

Meena is the drummer, and a Coventry witch  
Like the other girls, she is very talented. She is in her  
junior year of high school, and attends to the same American school as Alex.

All of the girls could sing, but Ginny was usually the  
only one who did.


	2. Alex and OWLs

**Emily: Cam's and Alex's adoptive mom. Only thing is, Alex lived with her own mom till she was fourteen. When her mother, Sara, died she was magically transported to Cam's house. That was the day Cam found out that she was adopted. Alex, later found that her real mother was a lady named Miranda. She never really bonded with Miranda like she did with Sara. After some DNA tests, Cam and Alex were confirmed that they were twins. Tell me if you have ant questions about this in your review.  
  
Dave: Cam's adoptive Dad, and Emily's husband.  
  
Right after Alex apparated, she found that she was not completely there. How she messed up, Alex did not know, but it took a good four hours at the ministry to straiten things out.**

**This chapter is dedicated to bella 101!**

Lava Bubbles: Chapter 2:

Alex rang the doorbell to casa Barnes. Emily opened the door. As soon as she saw the expression on Emily's face, she knew that she was in deep trouble.

"Where have you been," she asked, enunciating  
each syllable loudly. Emily turned to let her adoptive daughter in, and led her to the living room, where Dave, Cam, and Dylan, sat on the couch.

Dylan looked up and met Alex's gaze. The expression on his face was the one he got when his mom was blowing at him. And Alex knew that her little brother always supported her, and that Dylan probably had a shout off with Emily.

Alex's heart sunk she hated to see her little bro like that. Knowing that it was her fault did not help matters at all.

Cam looked at Alex sympathetically. She was especially close with Emily. Whatever Emily did was out of worry for Alex was Cam's opinion. Alex knew it was true, but it never sweetened Emily's scolds.

Dave looked at her with relief and a cross expression and said, "Why don't we start off with where you were you were."

Alex gulped. Dave and Emily didn't know about her being magical. Well... Dave knew a little, but Emily: not at all...

"Were you needed somewhere," he asked. Alex knew he meant if she was with her own kind; witches, warlocks, and wizards.

Alex looked at him greatfully, "Yeah, but its totally okay now."

"Are you okay?" Dave asked again.

"Yeah. I'm tired, but I'm okay," Alex answered.

That was enough for Dave. He got up and walked out of the room, and motioned for Cam and Alex to do the same.. Thinking that this was over, Alex proceeded to do the same, but Emily had different ideas.

"I want to know where you have been," she said. Her voice had determination etched through it.

Alex fumbled for an excuse. "I was busy--."

"Busy! Maybe Dave doesn't care that you go out like this and come back saying you were busy but I do," Emily's eyes were pleading, but still grudging.

"It's not like that," Alex weakly said, her voice fragile and fraught with fatigue.

"I wait for you with complete and honest concern. Maybe you don't respect me like a mother," she paused. Alex looked at her. She had never spoken to Alex like this. It was mostly anger before. No pleading. "But I respect you as a daughter," Emily said.

Alex hugged Emily. Tears leaked down her face. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I really was busy. There are some stuff that I had to do."

They went apart. "It's about your heritage, right?" she asked. Now, that was shocking. To Emily Barnes, she was the only mother alive that Cam and Alex knew. Or thought.

Alex nodded.

Emily sighed. "Try to be home earlier then 2 am, next time. Okay."

Alex nodded again, "Okay," she said, "And I'm really sorry."

She walked up the stairs, and into the room that she and Cam shared. Cam was sitting on her bed waiting for her. The only light, was from the moon.

"Where were you?" Cam demanded.

"I ran into a problem...Ow," Alex's foot kicked something hard.

"What problem?"

"Half of me was here in Massachusetts, while the other was in Europe."

Cam stared. She cocked an eyebrow up.

"Really," Alex said. "I'm not joking."

"How was your radio performance," Cam asked. Her tone changed from angry ma to an excited friend.

And Alex told her all about it.

"So your saying that no one knows, except for a few family and friends? Don't people want to know?" Cam asked after Alex was done talking.

"Well..yeah, but Ginny is kind of shy about it," Alex answered.

"What about Lana and Meena? Don't they care?" Cam asked.

"We're willing to keep it kinda secret. For a while and anyway, we're thinking of something to show everyone. Like a concert. It's planned for this summer."

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts at 10 pm that day...

Ginny took out her Potions textbook. It was one of the quizzes she was having the next day, and potions was just about her worst subject. She took the textbook dowstairs, where just about everyone had their nose in a book. She opened her book and started reading, but it was almost impossible to concentrate. She was almost happy when her 'studying' was disturbed and she had to look up.

"Where were you," Ron asked in a quiet voice.

"I... took a walk," Ginny answered.

"A walk? Ginny, it's 10! You took a walk?" Ron said quiet loudly and a few people looked up.

"Hush Ron... I had tode-stress. I barely studied for my exams and I wanted to get my concentration together," Ginny said in a tired voice. Ron gave her an odd look and walked away.

A bit later, Ginny realized that it was useless to try to concentrate and that she would try again tommorow.

She made her way back to the dormitories, where Luna was fast a asleep. "Must've finished her studing early she thought,"

She changed into her nightgown and layed down on her bed. She was barely asleep, when she heard a _pat. _

"What was that," she thought.

Then she heard it again. Someone or something was outside her window.

**Thankyou SO much to There Goes My Gun, Marti, and Bella 101 for helping me with this story.**

**I hope you liked that chapter people! That thing with Alex and Em was to give you all and idea of Alex's relationship with her Mom. G2G. I got school tommorow!**

**Hmmm. I know that that Count Olaf thing kinda messed up my story T witches meets HP...I'm going to change Count Olaf to Thantosen. Thantosen is the twins evil uncle's best friend. He captured Hermione. In later chapters, this is going to lure the twins and a couple of Rowling's characters to this one place, where Thantosen planned to get Cam and Alex. He didn't just get Alex and Cam at first, because he couldn't get into the hall where they were. When Hermione got out, it provided a way for him to get Alex and Cam. Not a guaranteed way, but it was an opportunity... Thantosen could have done something to get the twins, like a real plan, but hey. He was... blind with fury and grief for his friend.**

**bella 101- Thankyou so much for your help. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**californianchick- Glad you liked it!**

**Dracoizsexy- Thanks! That's real nice of you to say!**

**Lilcycomonkey-k, I'll try...might as well make use of the membership, but u have to be there if I go...Cya!**

**Duckiez143- You put me on ur author alert list...I don't know what stry for though... but I hope that means you like one of my stories. Thanks!**

**Blob- It occurs after T witches and has similar characters... After I finish T Witches I'll be calling this the sequel**

**Libyanauthor-oh, Did you read my story?**

**Prettypinkpeacock- k... luv ur username!**


	3. The Hooded Figure

Author's Note: What is wrong with you people!!! Only one review for chapter 2??? You are losing it. ALL of you. Look, I luv my reviews long, but if u really want, you can make them only 2 sentences long. But, Faerex was so sweet to review. THANK YOU!!! You are darling!!! This chapter is dedicated to YOU!!! That was so nice of you to compliment my Ginny like that. I like Ginny too.

**So, enjoy this chapter, and I am expecting reviews from all of you who read. EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT REGISTERED!!!**

**Luv,**

**Notdapunkprincess aka the punkprincess**

**Chapter 3 Dedication: Faerex**

Ginny sat still, shocked. Then a hand slowly appeared in the window. Soon a full body, head covered by a cloak appeared. Ginny held to keep from screaming. The hooded body was now in full view, and trying to pry the window open. Ginny inwardly breathed a sigh of relief at closing the window earlier.

For a few moments she just stared. Then she gasped; The hooded whoever almost had the window open! A cool chill took over. Coming to her senses, she ran up and tried to close the door, but she couldn't with the hooded thing so close.

Then a leg started coming in. Ginny frantically looked for something to hit it with. She spotted a large navy blue hardcover, and hit the leg, with all the force she could muster.

"Owww!" A womans voice blared like a horn, through the dormitories.

"First you decided to go pop without telling me, and then you hit me with a book?" The hooded lady was completely in now, "And a dictionary at that."

"Who are you?" Giny asked.

"Yeah... I know it's been a while," the intruder started walking towards her.

Ginny staggered a few feet back, and said, more bravely than she felt, "I'll hex if you don't show yourself... I know some pretty good ones. You don't want to pick on me," she kept her eyes focused on the cloaked figure, still moving back.

"Oh please, Gin." The hooded figure took off her cloak, revealing a friend, not seen in decades.

Ginny felt a burst of warmth and ran into the figures out stretched arms, laughing, smiles letting off a happy glow on her face.

**That was super short right? See what happens when you don't review? Hey, have any of you read Love at St. Mungos? It's super short, but in my opinion it is hilarious!!! But read A Strange Love by me first. It's only a few paragraphs long, but I'd like to see your reactions!**

**Thankyou There Goes My Gun and Marti!**

**Now, click the button and REVIEW!!!**


	4. Tonks

MUCH better... keep it up on the reviews... Glad you felt like "She's ending it there???" Okay, so on with chapter 4!

**Chapter 4: Tonks: Dedication: All my reviewers who revied since the last chapter. It really means a lot to me. If you have never ever written a story, you wouldn't know how good it feels to get a good review. And next dedication will be to whoever invites me to join a C2 community. (Shamelessly hinting.)**

**This is longer than the other chapters, so enjoy, and tell me if I need to improve on anything. **

**I was dying to put this up. It was over a while ago, and as soon as I got a review from The Soaring Falcon, I put it up. Tell me if I need to improve on anything, and take a look at my C2 Community.**

"Tonks!" Ginny gave her a great big hug and stepped back to look at her. It had been more than a year since she last saw her, and Tonks looked different. She didn't have the carefree eyes she used too have... she seemed...older...different.

Tonks too, must have been looking Ginny over, because she said, "You have grown so much!"

Ginny smiled. It was great to see Tonks again. "So," she began , "What's with the oh so elegant entrance?

Tonks looked down, "I'm not really supposed to be here with the exams going on," she paused as if looking for the right words, "I just wanted to tell you..." Her voice trailed off.

Ginny immediately knew something was up. **What a great observation, right. It should be an inspiration for detectives everywhere. Just so that you know, this bold faced print is stupid me rambling. It's Saturday 9 in the night as I right this...And I'm listening to Come Clean on the radio. It's nothing compared to 'Let's get it Started', chants go BlackEyed Peas! , but those two songs aren't compatible anyways...**

**Make a note about the financial problems, and as for Tonks, I know what she did last summer. Now, I'm gonna shut up and go on with the story.**

"It's about Mom and Dad, right?" she looked at Tonks hard , "Does Dad still have the job?"

Ginny knew that her family was having some problems with the Ministry. Percy was still mad at the family, (for what, though...being right?)", and that didn't help there appearance. Fudge still wasn't going to cope with Mr. Weasley. He probably would have been fired after Last June, if it weren't for Dumbledore.

"Know, it's not that, he's still got it," Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, "It's a good thing." Tonks smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm coming back to the community, for good."

"Oh that's great, but why did you leave?" Ginny asked, "What happened?"

"It happened last summer, (Ginny: What happened last summer?), I just couldn't cope," Tonks shook her head, "I just knew, I can't run away from it."

"Can't run away from what?" Ginny was itching to ask, but she could tell Tonks didn't wan't to talk about it.

"So like I said, You didn't think to tell Auntie Tonks that you were becoming a singer?" Tonks asked.

Ginny stared. "TELL YOU?" she quickly lowered her voice as Tonk's gaze darted outside, "How in the world was I supposed to tell you?"

"Well, I can't argue with that," Tonks said grinning ever so slightly.

"And it's not going pop. We just sing and do whatever we want to, and how did you know?" Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Who do you think it was who sent you the confirmation sheet?" Tonks pointed both her thumbs to herself. "Little old Moi."

"Oh yeah..." Ginny had gotten the form on that Christmas a few months ago.

Now, let's go back to that Christmas everyone. Time for a flash back! :

The Weasley family minus Percy, Harry, and Lupin were spending Christmas in the Burrow for the first time that year. (Hermione was with her parents.)

It was a hard time for the Weasleys, harder than usual in the money life but everyone was laughing, talking and hugs and kisses were in the air. Ginny had gotten a box of Droobles best blowing gum, and a sweater from her family. Fred and George gave her a couple extendable ears which Ginny graciously accepted, though she wasn't sure where she would use it. Harry had given her a something he called a CD player. They were hanging out and talking about music. She figured that was where he got the idea. It didn't work at Hogwarts and couple other places, but she could use it in the burrow. Hermione's gift to Ginny was a Quick Quotes Quill. Lupin gave her a set of books about handy spells to clean up her room and other stuff like that.

She was putting her gifts away when Mrs. Weasley came up to her. She looked at Ginny with a helpless expression. "I know it's not much, the sweater-"

"Mom!" Ginny jumped up and held her mothers hands in hers. They were the hands of a hard working woman, "This is the best Christmas ever! Us, at the burrow." Mrs. Weasley just shook her head, her head bent low, "Really Mom."

After a while, Molly seemed to almost lose her tears, and Ginny went over to Harry and Ron.

"You staying home for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"Er, no," Ron said.

"We're going out to the Holiday Season Village," Harry said.

"Oh..." Ginny said. She hoped Ron realized that he couldn't get anything.

"Wanna come?" Harry asked. He smiled, and Ginny knew that he wasn't asking to be nice. She would've said yes if she didn't notice Ron glaring daggers at Harry who didn't seem to notice.

"That's okay," she said, "Have a good time!"

Ginny went upstairs to her room, carrying her presents. She found a letter addressed to her.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I thought that this might interest you. I sent one to Alex and I know that she will be there._

_With love,_

_Tonks_

Attached was a flyer telling about the record deal. It was for that day, and ended in 3 hours.

She ran downstairs. "Ron!" It took place in the Holiday Season Village, and she needed a ride there. She supposed that they were taking a car, since their flew network was out and they didn't have any brooms at the time being.

She arrived there right when the car was driving away, too far for to see Harry and Ron in there, but it looked like there were about 6 people in the car. She wanted to give her parents a chance to relax, so she took her own broom, (she had hers, even though they didn't have theirs), and went outside.

She knew the way to go, without being spotted by muggles, but it was hard and Ginny hadn't used in a while.

She took her broom out and stared at the sky overhead. It was gray, but the excitement of what she was going to go for made it glow. She took a deep breath, and kicked off from the ground. It was a wonderful feeling, a feeling that she hadn't felt in ages. She dropped off the quidditch team at the beginning of the year, since she couldn't juggle that and Professor Slyvie's voice lessons, wich she had been getting since the beginning of her 3rd year.

She was entering an area of forest with many trees, with there leaves off. Still, the evergreens under her were fairly green, and she could hear the faint sound of a stream. She kept on flying, and slowly, another sound, a guy's voice was there.

It wasn't very deep or rich, but it was good enough. She lowered her elevation, and kept on flying, till she could hear the voice very clearly.

End of Flashback, for this chappie but I'm gonna continue it next chapter, so we're back in the girl's dorms, But only mentally, okay guys.

"Yeah, that was probably the best thing that happened to me," Ginny gave Tonks another hug as she started getting out of the window, "Bye."

"Yeah, cya darlin'," she winked and Ginny saw a bit of life from the old Tonks. "Wotcher Ginny," she said. And the she jumped out.

It's not a cliffhanger, but remember the flash back. Don't you wanna know who the singer dude is? I'm gonna wiggle a song into the next chapter. Not sure wich though. Hey, you know the song Ocean Avenue? I was listening to it very carefully and in the part where he talks about letting the girl go, I felt like crying... I know I'm weird.

**And REVIEW if you want the next chapter. You don't want the same thing that happened last chapter with the major cliffy again do you? I need 5 more before I put it up. I have reviews from 9 different people, so 5 reviews for another chapter isn't a lot, right? But I'm losing my non registered users... I wish you guys would review more! Till next time, **

**Thepunkprincess**

**And my review replies:**

**prettypinkpeacock- I put it in my bio, and on my C2 Community... I'll even say it now: People, review and help prettypinkpeacock on her story. See. That was so nice of me, right? And u gotta change the title.**

**californianchick- Yup, it's a cliffy. It's amazing how evil I can be right?**

**Alicia- Thanks! That is really nice of u to say! I mean, u said I was cruel, but hey! That means u like the story, right?**

**Bms22456- Don't u need an address to sign up forfanfiction? Oh well... Glad u like the story!**

**The Soaring Falcon- I tried putting in the LOTR parody but it said that I can only do this for Harru Potter, since that was what I put as the catogory... I put the HP Parody in... I can't think of another category to do.**

****

****

**Now, CHARGE FOR THE BLUE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Down there,**

**Keeping going**

**Now click and type a bit.**

**And Thanks to you if you did that!!!!**


	5. Authors Note

Hi,  
This is not a chapter, but an author's note.  
  
I know that my story needs a LOT of work in the grammar, plot, and EVERTHING else. I'm going over the first 4 chapters, by having a couple BETAs look at it. Thankyou so much to all of you! You have been so helpful! I'll update the 5th chapter in the Thanksgiving holidays.  
  
Till then, thepunkprincess.  



	6. lb5

Chapter 5: Lava Bubbles

Ginny woke up the next moring, feeling like a hog. (A/N: I admit, i do not know how it feels like to be hog, but oh well...) She opened her eyes, and rolled over to look at the clock.

"8:00!" Everyone had left. Why didn't they wake her up? Ginny brushed, changed, and hurried out, swinging a black bookbag over her shoulder.

The corridors were empty of all students. Everyone was either testing, or studying. A few ghosts strolled by giving her odd looks.

Ginny ran into the Great Hall, wich was set up the same way as last year. The other classes were already there. Professor McGonnagal looked up when Ginny came in, but didn't tell her off. "Bags over here!" Professor Flitwick said in his chirpy voice,"Take only your quill, and ink."

Soon Ginny was sitting at her seat sweating her insides out. She was that nervous. "Why didn't I study more?" she thought. The sound of quills didn't help her relax, and whenever she heard the sound of a page turning, she checked the clock. After finally calming down the questions became a little bit clearer, and she hoped for the best.


	7. Lb6

Chapter 7: Lava Bubbles

**YES!!!! I AM back with my annoying A/Ns. Thrilled? Stop by my A Strange Love when u have time. I LOVE every single review I get to that story. Even the flames, cuz I excpected them when I was writing it. If u have read this chappie, PLEASE take the time to review. Even if it's a word. I'll appreciate it.**

**Now, on with the story!**

Lana stepped into the shadows. LA was far from a safe place at night, and after yesterday, she wasn't willing to take any chances. Lana had apparated, there. Looking around it seemed different. Well…it had been day when she was last there, but it had no sparkle of yesterday's festivities.

She normally wouldn't be out this late. Lana was more responsible than most people her age, and hardend before someone broke through for her. Gave her a chance.

Music. That, was the one thing that Lana could do well. She let her lyrics do the talking.

She entered, tense. It looked exactly like it did yesterday, without the life. Tables, food, balloons…even the 'Welcome Lava Bubbles' banner, which Ray had put up, saying that it was to welcome to 'radioland'. Draco Malfoy had painted it.

Draco Malfoy…something about him wasn't right. She had seen him in school. A couple years below her. It still wasn't right.

Pop

Lana spun around, wand pulled out. She raised it at the newcomer.

"Put that thing down before you blow me up," Alex said. Meena was right next to her.

"Woah. You seem relaxed," Meena smiled at her.

"Er…Sorry," Lana said. She put the wand back in her robes, "We need to find another place."

"You have some extra cash?" Alex asked, sitting down on a chair, "Where's Ginny? Late?"

"And you two were on time?" Lana asked.

Meena looked at her watch, "Yes, we were," she said, and took out a metal box from her backpack.

"What's that?" Lana asked carefully.

"My drum kit," Meena answered, not skipping a beat.

Alex snorted. "It looks a bit on the small side."

Meena whispered a few words, and the box grew.

Lana cocked an eyebrow. "Nice."

Pop

Ginny had just gotten there. She managed a weak smile.

"Well then. Let's not waste any more time."

**I know that it was another short chapter, and the next flashback is yet to come. I couldn't fit it into this chapter. sry.**

**Thankyou to my wonderful reviewers, all 3 of you.**

**Missing Fairy- Thanks! The journey is yet to come, sorry. This just seemed like a good plave to end the chapter. I'll make the next chapter for the flashback.**

**IWMDR- Potions. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you always do for the chapters to come!**

**Felton 118- I hope you like this chapter.**

**Again, Thankyou for reviewing, and I hope you always do! Happy NewYear!**


End file.
